With increased campus emphasis in the broad area of biotechnology and virology research and increased awareness of quality animal care and use, a campus-wide improvement of laboratory animal resources is underway. The objectives of this upgrading are to increase the quantity and quality of research where laboratory animals are used, conserve animal resources in all teaching and research programs, use laboratory animal resources more humanely and improve the safety of those involved in the care and use of laboratory animals. As laboratory animal resources are upgraded, the university's contribution in the biomedical sciences will increase. Specific aims include the following: renovate and equip the Laboratory Animal Research Center to allow for the housing of all campus laboratory animals and to accommodate the variety of teaching and research projects being conducted at the university which utilize laboratory animals.